


Huffing Hair Dye

by Impulse writer (oneamazingpsychopath), oneamazingpsychopath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe Guard, Badass Ciel, Multi, No Twin, Truth or Dare, ackerman syndrome, if that makes sense?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneamazingpsychopath/pseuds/Impulse%20writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneamazingpsychopath/pseuds/oneamazingpsychopath
Summary: The Title comes from the fact that I currently have a plastic bag on my hair waiting for my hair dye to settle.The OC is the same as my other story that's definitely more serious than this shit.This is now a series of AUs that I think of and plague my tiny rat brain. Chapters will have titles and parts so don't worry about it.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, William T. Spears/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Truth or Dare AU Pt.1

"It's so cold!" Cassiopeia swept in, bringing in the winter chill. Sebastian frowned at her from the couch, glaring at her shaking rain off her coat onto their entryway. "Oh don't look at me like that asshole," She glared back, "You get to work from home today!" She pointed at his position, curled on the couch, under a kitten soft blanket, decorated with cute paw prints. 

"You're getting water all over my nice shoes." He complained, standing up and preparing tea for his female roommate and cousin. 

"Fine fine I'm sorry Bastian." She waltzed off into her own bedroom to change from her stuffy office clothes into some warm lounge clothes. She came out when her tea was just finished steeping. 

"How was the office?" Sebastian closed his laptop and settled down to chat with his cousin, while he acted disgusted by his two roommates he did enjoy their presence, in small doses.

"Terrible!" Cassiopeia moaned, tossing an arm over her eyes, "Some moron attempted to steal our Reshall master key- but scanned his ID into the office."

"Jesus. What an idiot." Sebastian snickered. 

"How was your workday?" She raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk widening across her face. 

"Oh you know, moaned into a microphone, talked about throbbing members, the usual." Cassiopeia giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at him. "You'd think you'd be less amused seeing as it's the same every day." Sebastian sighed, not knowing why she found his job of recording audiobooks so fascinating. He narrated anything from cookbooks to disturbing erotica. Bills were hard to pay, and it was a fairly decent side gig to bartending. It meant he didn't have to work as a clerk like Cassiopeia, or, god forbid, an accountant like Claude.

"Please, I love hearing about how you have to talk about grapefruits and-"

"Stop." Sebastian groaned, deciding to change the subject, "Where's Claude? He usually comes home with you, no?"

Cassi hummed, waving her stocking covered feet thoughtfully, "He's picking up his little boyfriend, apparently the power in his apartment went out with the rain. Claude said Alois and his roommate could come over." 

"Without asking?" Sebastian wrinkled his nose unhappily at the presumption. 

"Oh calm down, they'll freeze if they stay in an apartment with no gas." 

"Why here though?" Sebastian nearly whined, annoying his cousin.

"Cause that his boyfriend?" She scoffed at him. Not that Sebastian would understand that, Sebastian could barely stand most people, finding them boring and predictable. He'd never been in a relationship, not for lack of options. 

"I have no clue what Claude sees in Alois." Sebastian shook his head disparagingly. Their other roommate, Claude, was the most stoic, serious boring person to ever exist. He majored in Finance as an undergraduate, before immediately going to work in the corporate machine that was big business as an accountant. And his boyfriend was a second-year majoring in Theatre and Fashion. Alois was an annoying, loud, extrovert who demanded attention like a puppy with a treat. 

"You know opposites attract and all that." Cassiopeia waved a hand dismissively, she happened to like the little blonde anyway, he was fun and entertaining. 

"If that was true I doubt you'd be attracted to that supervisor of yours." 

Her cheeks lit up into a bright pink as she leveled a glare at him, "I do not have a crush on Mr. Spears."

"I didn't even say which one!" Sebastian laughed, "Why do you even call him that, it's so stuffy."

"Cause I respect him!" She said shrilly, "I respect his work ethic-"

"Ah yes, the ever-important work ethic and devotion to literature- more commonly known as his dick-"

"I don't want to fuck Will!" Cassiopeia scowled, "Besides weren't we discussing Alois and his roommate coming over?"

"Right. Gross undergrad kiddies." He teased, knowing she was still in her last year of undergraduate studies.

"Oi!" There it was; she shoved him with her foot. 

Sebastian looked at her with a smirk, "My point exactly."

"You're a year older. Prick." 

"Yes but I have my fancy piece of paper!" Sebastian mocked, her tossing a throw pillow at her. She smacked it away before it could hit her head. Before their banter could amp up into a truly violent pillow war the door swept open again, sending a wet chill into the apartment. 

Cassiopeia hissed, head whipping around to glare at the offending door. Were she an animal Sebastian figured she'd be a bat, all shrieks and sharp white teeth. "Please ignore my roommates," Claude murmured to their two guests. 

"Shut the fucking door Claude I literally just got warm!" Cassiopeia shouted. Sebastian would have taken the opportunity to throw another pillow square in her face had he not been distracted by Alois's roommate. He was incredibly pretty; face flushed by the cold, screwed up in an unpleasant pout. Large singular blue eye framed with water dusted lashes. His other eye was concealed with a medical eyepatch, adding to his intrigue. He was so cute, short and thin like a waif. He was shaken from his observation when Alois slammed the door shut with his hip. 

"Hello hello~" He waved cheerfully, shedding a bright purple overcoat, "Thanks for letting us come over! This is my roommate Ciel." The little angel nodded and muttered a quiet thanks. 

"It's no trouble at all." Cassiopeia sent him a private look at his words, "We don't mind at all." Cassiopeia's eyebrow flicked upwards at Sebastian's welcoming words. Well wasn't that a quick switch?

Her pale grey eyes rested on Ciel, a small smile on her face. "Yes, as Sebastian said, you're always welcome here." She held out a hand towards Ciel as they came further into the living room. "I'm Cassiopeia, this is my cousin Sebastian." Ciel took her hand silently, looking uncomfortable. 

"Hello." He finally muttered, meeting first Cassiopeia's, then Sebastian's eyes. 

-

Jesus, where did these people even come from? When Ciel first met Alois's boyfriend he thought he was a creep. Claude also was a creep mind you, like a creepy spider, and something about his pale features and dark black hair paired with those yellowish eyes set Ciel on edge. But now his roommates; the woman, Cassiopeia was just as pale, but instead of sharp bright eyes like Claude, her eyes were so pale they were washed out by the rest of her face, giving her a disturbing blank face. The roots of her bright pink hair belied that she too had black hair underneath all that hair dye. Sebastian was so similar to Claude he immediately thought to ask if they were siblings. Except Sebastian had a more thin, elegant sort of face, with eyes that appeared almost red in the light. He was more conventionally attractive than the other two at least. All high cheekbones and sardonic smirks.

"I'm sorry are you all related?" Ciel finally asked. 

-

Sebastian blinked at him surprised, "Ah... Claude and I are half brothers on our father's side, Cassiopeia is my cousin from my mother's side. So I'm related to both of them. But they're not related to each other." It didn't matter much either way, he and Claude hadn't learned of each other's existence until after they both went to college and their father died, in one of those crushing reveal scenes at the funeral. They got along fine, unlike their respective mothers who still hated each other vehemently, but the two boys never cared too much for their father anyway. Cassiopeia had grown up with Sebastian and she chose to treat Claude the same way she'd treat any friend. /p>

"As if I'd be related to a literature major." Claude scoffed. 

"Oi!" Cassiopeia straightened, "You're dating a bloody theatre major!" 

"I'm technically a double major!" Alois protested, sticking out his tongue at her. "Ugh, I'm still freezing." He whined, clinging to Claude's arm in a manner that had Ciel rolling his eyes. 

"Let's get you some dry clothes, Ciel did you want some as well?" Ciel cringed at the thought of wearing anything from Claude. Creepy spider looking ass. 

"Pass." 

Claude shrugged and the couple went down the hall into his bedroom. 

"I'll get you a towel. " Cassiopeia stood up, walking down to the linen closet, leaving Sebastian and Ciel alone. 

"Ciel, are you sure you don't want to borrow some dry clothes? You can borrow some of mine." 

Ciel looked at Sebastian and frowned, "Ah no I'm fine." 

"I insist, you might catch a cold sitting around in wet clothes. I'll go put some clothes in the bathroom for after you dry off." Without waiting for any protests Sebastian walked out, to his own bedroom. Cassiopeia was lingering in the hallway, waiting for him beyond Ciel's line of sight. 

"You wanna fuck Alois's roommate~" She whispered in a sing-song manner. 

"Oh shut it," Sebastian muttered, pushing past her. "He is cute though." She crowed in delight. 

"Hah! Now you can't make fun of me and Mr. Spears."

"So you do like him?" He smirked at her. 

"... Piss off loverboy." She swatted him with the towel meant for Ciel. 

-

A mere ten minutes later, the group had reconvened in the living room. Alois wrapped up in one of Claude's hoodies, Ciel in one of Sebastian's. Though Ciel was scowling, it was a very warm hoodie; he felt loads better now that he was dry. Plus there was a comforting scent of sandalwood and bergamot, he wondered what fabric softener the man used. 

Sebastian had prepared tea for them all, and they sat in comfortable silence, appreciating the warmth of the apartment. Ciel was on his phone, feet curled under him, between Sebastian and Cassiopeia. Sebastian was on his laptop, casually sending in his audio files to the publishing agency. On the love seat, Alois was curled on Claude's lap, resting his cheek on his shoulder in a sickeningly sweet display.

"I'm bored!" 

And then Alois ruined it. Couldn't even last 5 minutes in silence.

Cassiopeia looked up from her phone, where she'd been typing furiously a moment ago. "Well, it's a Friday night, it looks like it's going to continue storming through the night. What do you expect us to do?" She arched an eyebrow at him, her voice flat. 

"Uh oh, you interrupted the she demon's work." Sebastian teased, knowing Cassi only got that serious when she was working, losing her typical playful disposition. 

Cassiopeia shot him a look and continued to type out an email. "What do you suggest we do my sweet?" Claude asked him, ignoring the gagging motion Sebastian sent his way. 

"Let's play a game!" 

"A game?" Ciel perked up in interest, setting his teacup down to lean forward. Sebastian thought it was a rather cute move.

"Yeah! Like truth or dare!" Ciel's expression fell. 

"Oh, one of those types." He rolled his eye with a sigh. 

"You don't like those kinds of games?" Sebastian turned to the younger man with curiosity. 

"There's no point to them, no real winner." Ciel scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. 

"Ciel only thinks that way cause he's a beast when it comes to board games!" Alois chimed in, grinning widely. 

"Why don't we play monopoly then?" Sebastian suggested, eyeing Ciel to see what he thought of the suggestion. Ciel paused for a moment before nodding cautiously. He'd enjoy beating the ever amused Sebastian, seeing those reddish-brown eyes dim in despair. Sebastian was pleased with his apparent agreement. 

"Boring~! I say we should play truth or dare!" 

"I agree with Alois." Claude's dull voice was followed by Alois's exuberant cheering. 

"Well, I think monopoly sounds better than an immature game like truth or dare," Ciel said, a determined set in his eye. 

"Cassiopeia what do you think?" 

She looked up from her phone with a sigh, pressing send on an email correcting a minor mistake on her report from earlier. It seemed Mr. Spears was not pleased with some of her grammatical errors. How embarrassing, she thought, putting her phone away. "Let's play truth or dare. But to satisfy Ciel's clear desire for competition; let's make it a drinking game." Her smile widened, "Every time you answer a question or do a dare you can add a shot of anything into the center cup. If you ever want to pass on a question or dare you to have to take a shot of whatever is inside the center cup. First-person to drink 10 shots from the center glass has to take a punishment decided by the rest of the group."

Ciel looked intrigued, the idea of forcing Alois to drink something disgusting did pique his interest. "All right I'm in." 

Alois cheered again, helping clear the living room table, so they could set up. Claude went to help Cassiopeia get their alcohol and shot glasses, along with a larger glass for the center. Sebastian moved down so they could all sit around the table on the floor. Jesus, it had been a while since he did something like this. Still, he did want to know more about the little dark-haired second year next to him.

Cassiopeia brought some more sauces to the table. "What are those for?" Ciel asked, watching as she set up Cholula, Ketchup, Yakult, Ranch, and Soysauce bottles alongside the alcohol. 

"You can add anything to the center cup, dear Ciel." Her smile took on a decidedly unnatural, sadistic look. 

"Oh god." 

"Let's begin!"


	2. Prince's Guard AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the tags I put Ackerman syndrome because I feel like that fits Ciel's situation in this chapter. Essentially he's meant to protect the royal family and can be a complete badass to do so to protect his "person" similar to the Ackermans in AOT.

Ciel was curled into Edward's side, clinging to the blonde, eyes demurely aimed at the ground. It was too early for Earl Trancy to pull this shit. He was still in his pajamas for God's sake.

"How could you be so irresponsible?! You may let your son and daughter gallivant off on your own but I-"

"They weren't alone." Lady Francis interrupted, looking down at the angry man before her. She peered down her nose at the man, the Earl of Trancy. 

"Are you out of your mind? Alois and Luka could have been hurt-" 

"They weren't alone though."

"They were without guard, without protection, without-" 

"Ciel was there." 

"Ciel? Ciel! Are you out of your mind? Do you know what they call that boy? Everyone knows him as the Prince's whore!" Edward wrinkled his nose at that and looked down at the bluenette clinging to his side like a limpet. Ciel tucked his face away into the prince's sleeve. 

Princess Elizabeth straightened up, a frown on her face as she stepped forward in front of her brother and Ciel. "Hey! Don't you dare call Ciel that! He could beat up 8 of your best men!" 

"Elizabeth!" Queen Francis's reprimand was lost as Earl Trancy began to laugh along with some of the elite guards that always traveled with him.

"Is that right?" 

Ciel reached out, tugging on Elizabeth's sleeve, "Princess Eliza-" He stopped at the look in her green eyes, "Lizzie..." He murmured placatingly, blinking at her with a wide-eyed innocent expression. "Don't say such things..." 

Elizabeth's lips thinned out unhappily, the insult to her mother's parenting was already enough to make her blood boil, but the insinuation that Ciel and her brother- it was too much. "But Ciel..."

Ciel inwardly sighed, imagined rolling his eyes. This was all such a mess... and all because of last night. He really hated when people came to visit the royal family. 

-

The heir of the Trancy estate was, simply put, a little bitch. Ciel figured this was an undeniable fact, as he sat, leaning into Elizabeth's side, head tilted to rest his cheek against hers. Alois Trancy was currently singing off-key, cradling a bottle of champagne, and "dancing." Thank god they were in a private room where the young lord couldn't be seen embarrassing himself. Not that you would know it from the way his little brother cheered him on. 

Ciel sighed internally but kept up the vacant smile he was known for. 

As the Royal family's guard dog, his father was entrusted with protecting the royal family, it took precedent over everything; his businesses, his title, and his family. Because of that devotion, Ciel was entrusted with keeping the royal siblings; Prince Edward Alexander Midford and Princess Elizbeth Annabella Midford. He was raised for this; trained both physically and mentally, enduring torture, trained in seduction, taught multiple languages. His only "defect" according to his father was his asthma. He was their last line of defense; he played the dutiful role of a doting friend, although, to much of the public, it didn't look like he was a guard.

No, they assumed he was a gold digger, a whore, a pretty thing that hung on either of the royal siblings' arms. They were almost never seen without him.

It was the royal siblings' concession; they refused to have a full guard at all times, and while Ciel was trained to be able to take down a number of armed men in seconds, Lizzie at least still saw Ciel as a real friend. Edward didn't trust him, the Prince has seen Ciel go from sweetly smiling, giggling, and looking for all the world like a ditzy boy toy- to a murderer, cold-blooded and cruel. 

No one else knew what Ciel was, it was a closely guarded secret; letting the royal family's enemies underestimate them. It let the Prince and Princess play the cheese in the mousetrap. Alone and at home, secreted away from any prying eyes, Ciel was able to be himself calculating and cruel, violent at times. Here in public, he was a giggling mess of a boy, someone who loved when Lizzie bought him cute clothes and trinkets, who clung to Edward's arm like a leech, following his coattails at Weston like a puppy.

Alois was on the table, well that wasn't Ciel's problem. He was only there for the royal family, not for the Earl's son. Still, he eyed the blond boy warily, watching the way he wobbled on his heels. It was only a moment, a turn, a fumbled spin- then Alois's heel broke. 

"Alois!" Luca and Edward shrieked at the same time, darting forward, but his brother's movements were clumsy and slow. And Edward wasn't sober enough to skillfully catch the younger blond. 

"Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted, sending Ciel shooting forward at the unspoken command. Unlike Edward, he didn't indulge in alcohol, not allowed to by his family's orders to serve the royal family 24/7, and unlike Luca, he wasn't a barely post-pubescent noble who spent much of his life sitting on his arse. In one move he caught the Lord's son, buckling briefly under the weight, before straightening. 

He turned and set the blond down on a velveteen couch with a perfunctory bow. The dark purple lights played across his blue eyes. 

"Woah! How'd you do that Shieruuuuuu?" The way Alois purposefully sounded out his name, slurring drunkenly.

Ciel sighed, giving a bright shining smile, "Don't worry about it, sir!" He chimed.

-

Luca apparently told his maid about Alois's little tumble and the maid, Hannah, told Earl Trancy. Ciel resisted the urge to glare at the little brat and instead blinked up from beneath his thick lashes, eyeing the Earl Trancy. 

Alois was noticeably silent, he had barely remembered the feeling of falling, flailing into Ciel's arms. He eyed the silent boy in interest, taking in his loose, sheer white shirt. It made Ciel's thin body stand out. 

Earl Trancy ceased his laughter. "You know what little Princess?" He mocked Elizabeth, "How about if your "Ciel" can beat even one of my guards, then I'll take back my insults."

"Father..." Luca murmured, feeling guilty. Alois glared at Hannah, stupid bint, causing all this fuss. God, he hated her. 

Francis sighed, the insult to the royal family was too great to ignore, and Earl Trancy was rumored to be assembling noble families to stand against the monarchy. "Very well. I agree with this contest. Let's finish it now I want to cease wasting time. " 

Ciel directed his gaze to the Queen, "Your majesty?" He queried, voice sweet like chiming bells. Francis met his eyes, steely lilac meeting fathomless blue. She barely nodded, her lips pressed into a firm line. To anyone else it was imperceptible, to Ciel it was an unmistakable order. He gave a timid nod. 

Edward dragged Elizabeth away, towards the edges of the room leaving a large empty space in front of Earl Trancy, his sons, and that absolute twit of a maid to observe this contest. The graying Earl turned to his guard; two brothers, black hair, dark ass night, a set of triplets, so uncannily similar it pissed Ciel off, and three absolute bumbling idiots. 

"Nonlethal force." The Queen ordered, seemingly to Trancy's guards.

-

Sebastian felt pretty bad about being ordered to kick some kid's ass. The boy was cute, he was the same age as the Princess, but he just seemed younger. He had a shallow, vapid look in his eyes, but soft cherubic cheeks and a vacant smile. Maybe it was the little heeled boots and elastic, stretchy shorts that made him seem younger, clearly tugged on in haste due to the Earl's abrupt and early demands. Ciel tugged at the hem of his shorts, looking uncomfortable by the turn of events. Sebastian can't imagine being in his shoes.

Still, he did need to follow orders, maybe he could knock out the boy before Claude got too into the fight. Though no one else could probably tell, Sebastian could read the sadistic gleam reflected off Claude's glasses. He nodded at the Queen's command for nonlethal fighting. 

-

Those three idiots moved to attack him first. Hesitant. Slow. They did not want to fight him. Morons. Simple pawns. They even moved in a singular line, trying to herd him using a semi-circle formation. 

Ciel made sure to blink up at them nervously as they approached. They faltered at the sight of his luminous blue eyes, staring up at them beseechingly. "Hey, boss I don't-" The American spoke, his cigarette almost falling from his lips as he turned his head. 

The cigarette hit the floor a mere second later when a weighted heeled boot connected with his vulnerable cheek. Throwing his body weight forward, Ciel practically spun in mid-air, kicking off of the filthy American's face only to kick the smaller ginger boy square in the jaw. Ciel grinned, a smirk flashing across his face at the shocked look on the red-headed woman's face, only for it to be wiped away when he ignored all propriety and sent her chin upwards with an almost elegant flip. His hair flowed away from his eyes with the movement, and he sent a mocking smile towards Earl Trancy.

The pawns were practically diving boards for him, allowing his slight body to move practically weightless between them, throwing practically all his weight into the kicks, sending them into a very painful sleep. 

Ciel sprang back, landing on his palms before jumping back into a standing position, the three bumbling morons slumped around him. 

The triplets wasted no time stepping over their comrades. Ugh, their uniformity, down to their expressions really ticked Ciel off. They even pulled out their foils at the same time. He pondered how long it took them to learn that intense synchronicity. Well, foils were still nonlethal, even if changed the game's parameters. 

Ciel really hated the nonlethal rule. He usually enjoyed fights, something about it allowed the darkest parts of his mind to emerge; he was one in a long line of Phantomhives who served the royal family's darker impulses. His family took the blackened sin from the kings and queens of the realm and bathed in it, consumed it, and breathed it back out at will. 

His grin widened as he met those daft triplets in their advances, flying upwards to jerk one of them down, dragging him to his height and flipping over his back. 

-

The triplets were going to lose, Sebastian realized this the second that Ciel showed his true colors. It was fascinating to watch those vacant eyes sharpen, that sweet smile pull back to reveal fangs. He practically flew, almost always airborne with his kicks and dramatic gymnastics. 

He was playful. Sebastian thought, hiding a smile. The Queen's order of nonlethal force was not to protect the waif of a boy but to keep him on a short leash. 

Ciel was like the claws beneath a kitten's soft fur and cute paws. Sebastian was enamored with the way that Ciel twisted and kicked, aiming for the head, each time. He used all his weight but still landed on the balls of his feet, always ready to continue striking out. What an enigma... 

It must be due to how small the little kitten was. He had to drag his opponents down, take them down as fast as possible. And by God was the little thing fast as a whip, lashing out, and using the momentum from each of those hits to double the force in his next move. 

Claude next to him seemed almost disappointed, his excitement dimmings ever so slightly at the fact that this one was a fighter- not an easy soul to subdue to his sadistic tendencies. 

-

Ciel panted, pushing his bangs from his face as he lifted a borrowed foil from one of the triplets. They too were sleeping at his feet. He grinned at the two men before him, hefting the thin blade to face them, shoving the bodies away from him with his foot. "A little lighter blade than I prefer to be honest."

God, Sebastian wanted to destroy him.


	5. Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working through some shit rn so bear with my coping

Ciel felt heavy, staring up into the corner of his ceiling, a nexus of three points. He could feel every breath going through his diaphragm, every ache of oxygen through his ribs and lungs. His eyes felt loose though, as though they floated in an open puddle. Eyesockets expanded and leaving his eyes to float like balloons. 

It was a dichotomy of sensation; somehow heavy and floating. He wondered if this is how the dead felt, both weighted down and unattached. 

He was staring at nothing, eyes burning slightly, lashes sticking together every other blink. 

The skin of his face itched. 

His fingers twitched. 

Being alive was so very difficult these days. 

Nothing that could have distracted him appealed to his mind, it all felt so wrong. Banal. 

"My aunt has cancer." He said to Sebastian, who joined him on his bed, his island for one. "She's probably not going to make it."

"Are you guys close? " Sebastian smoothed a hand over the boy's hair. 

"Not really. Not anymore- my mom will be devastated though." 

Sebastian hummed and didn't say much else, not one for meaningless drivel. 

Ciel's fingers tingled as they went numb. "It's just weird... to think about I guess."

"Weird, huh?" 

"Yeah. I don't care really. I don't feel anything at all." 

Sebastian joined him in laying down to stare at the ceiling. "Of course not Ciel." Sebastian breathed out his response in a soft sigh.

And Ciel's chest ached with air.


End file.
